Summer (Social Game)
Summer is a character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Summer's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a mother, a father, an uncle and a dog. Post-Apocalypse "The Outbreak Begins" Summer is at the camp with her father and mother when the player arrives. She brought with her lion, but her mother forgot to pack her teddy. She greatly misses her dog, who her mother says was taken by her Uncle Jesse. It is highly likely that the dog was killed by zombies. She begins to become very compulsive, and begins talking to her stuffed animals. Her mother gives her some hope, saying they can have ice cream once they get to Atlanta. They were supposed to meet her Uncle Jesse, but he is found dead by the player. At one point, her mother goes missing and is killed. Her father searches for her, but during a search, he is also killed. After her parents die, camp members extend their condolences to her. Summer manages to outlive her mother, father, and uncle after their deaths. Summer starts becoming socially withdrawn, and then runs away. Joe vows to search for her after the player searches the highway. At the cutscene ending, Summer is seen at a gas station about to be attacked by two walkers. It is assumed that she was attacked and that this is how she was infected. "Fight or Flight" In chapter 3, Kara mentions Summer and Joe if they made the right choice by leaving them behind at the highway camp. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) *Joe (Indirectly Caused) *Rick Grimes (Zombified) After the loss of her family, Summer runs away. Joe tries his best to find Summer, but when she is away from the camp, at an unknown time, she is bitten. Joe refuses to give up looking for her and proceeds to continue searching for her, leaving the group as a herd attacks the camp. It is unknown if Joe ever found Summer prior to her turn, after her turn, or if he ever did find her. But later, as Rick approaches a gas station, in need of fuel, he comes across an undead Summer and puts her down with a single shot to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Summer has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Joe Joe did not have a close relationship with Summer but was determined to find her after her disappearance. He is very distraught once she is confirmed to be dead. Summer's Mother Summer 's mother loved her and protected her. It is likely that Summer suffered psychological damage after her mother's death. Jon Summer 's father loved her and was willing to do anything for her. It is likely that Summer was distraught at her father's death. Appearances Social Game *"The Outbreak Begins" Quests *Mission 11: Where's Uncle Jesse. *Mission 17: Summer's Missing Dad. Trivia *Summer is the little girl walker Rick Grimes kills in Season 1, Episode 1, "Days Gone Bye". *Summer talks to her teddy bear as if it were human, asking it many various questions throughout her stay at the camp. *It was revealed that Summer had a dog. Her mother said that her uncle, Jesse, was taking him to Atlanta. *Summer is the only character first named in the Social Game to appear in the TV series. *Summer along with Michonne, Andrea, Sean, Dave, Tony, Randall, Otis, Daryl, Merle, Felipe, Lori, Glenn, Carl, Morgan, Shane, Rick, and T-Dog have been featured in The Walking Dead Social Game. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Social Game Characters Category:Social Game Category:Undeads Category:Children Category:Forever Alone Category:Depressed Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Highway Category:NPC Category:Orphans